A Devil's Ambition
by The Devil's Shadow
Summary: Kagome is, once again, betrayed by Inuyasha. After seeing him with Kikyo, she runs away, only to get bitten by some strange creature.She finds that she has been marked,and is steadily dying,and was becoming one of the Devil's Children.A new evil is rising
1. Marked

Chapter One

Chapter One

Kagome couldn't breathe. She clutched her heaving stomach, trying to hold back the bursting sobs that tried to be unleashed. Why did she even try? Every time, every promise, he always broke it. She didn't know why she still trusted him after all of the things he had done, but this, this was taking it too far.

How could he? He had always promised to protect her, to never hurt her, but how could he say that when he couldn't even protect her from himself. Over and over, he promised to stay by her side, but would then leave to go to her, to hold **her **in his arms, to kiss her cold dead lips.

She could have dealt with the pain of that. She knew that she couldn't break their bond, and she had always told herself that she would at least try to look the other way when he did stuff like that. But this, this was just too much. How could he? He had said he had just wanted to go for a walk, and she had found him in the arms of her, having…

She couldn't think. She fell to her knees, letting her tears flow, unleashing the sobs that made her feel as if she had been kicked in the stomach. She could barely draw a breath, and every time she did, she felt as if she would throw up. Her hair covered her face, tickling her cheeks and forehead, and Kagome drew slight comfort from her solitude. She didn't want anyone to see the state she was in, especially him. She didn't even think she could talk to Sango about it.

She would cry, and she would hurt, but she wouldn't show Inuyasha. She was such a fool…she had actually thought that Inuyasha would choose her over…her. They had been so close the past few days, always laughing, touching each other casually, smiling…and he would always promise her those same things over and over. What an idiot she was. She raised her head to look up at the Great Tree, the Goshinboku. The same spot where they had first met, and where Inuyasha had been betrayed by his love. It made her heart ache.

She lay still on the ground, waiting for her tears to dry out. She didn't want anyone to know of what she had just seen, what she had heard. She would go back to her friends and Inuyasha and act like nothing was wrong. She would pretend that her soul hadn't just been ripped to pieces. She would stay strong, and show Inuyasha that he couldn't hurt her. This was a complete lie. She sighed to herself, feeling like a fool.

Suddenly, there was the sound of bracken rustling. Kagome jolted upright, heart pounding. Who was it? Was it one of her friends? "Inuyasha?" she whispered tentatively. The bracken fronds froze. And then, quick as a bolt of lightning, a dark shadow burst from the trees, shooting toward her. She didn't have time to scream; teeth sank deep into her wrist, and fiery pain burst through her. She moaned in agony, a sound that only came out as a whisper. Her vision blurred as she felt something being injected into her veins. And then it stopped. The shadow was gone, as was the pain and everything else. The only thing to show that it had ever been there was a tiny red scar on her wrist.

Kagome stared at the strange scar, her heart pounding. Had she just imagined that she had been bitten? Maybe she had just cut herself on a branch when she had been running, and the sadness had fiddled with her mind, making her imagine strange things like biting shadows. She shook her head. Yeah…she had just imagined it.

Carefully, she stood up, wiping away the last of her tears. She knew she must look horrible, and decided to go find a stream.

The stars glittered coldly above her, lighting the forest path as she walked clumsily through the forest. She would have several new scratches by the time she got back to camp. A stream trickled slowly in a small clearing, its water reflecting the starlight. Kagome kneeled before it and cupped some of the crystal clear waters, splashing her face with it and smoothing down her hair. She gazed at her reflection. Her eyes were red from crying, but they weren't puffy, so hopefully they would just think it was from her washing her face. She would have to do something about her expression though. Her eyes glittered with pain and betrayal, her mouth drawn down in an uncharacteristic frown. She practiced for several minutes putting on fake smiles and cheerful expressions. They weren't that good, but they would have to do. She would just say she was tired.

The travel back through the forest was a hard one. The wind blew coldly, and with every silent step she took, her head was filled with images about the scene she had witnessed. She knew Inuyasha hadn't seen her or Kikyo for that matter. They had both been pretty busy. She blinked back her tears; camp was nearby, and she couldn't start crying again.

She saw the glow of the fire and heard the familiar voices of her companions. She gulped. Inuyasha's voice was among them. She emerged from the trees.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried, hopping up from his space next to Kirara to leap onto her shoulder. "We were so worried about you!"

Inuyasha stood, and Kagome tried her best to keep a straight face. "Where've you been wench? I was just about to go looking for you." Kagome flinched.

"I was looking for you," she said as calmly as she could. "But it seems like you're already here. Let's eat." She saw fear glitter in Inuyasha's eyes, and then guilt. Kagome bit her lip. _He's afraid that I saw…_

Kagome didn't talk the rest of that evening; she ate her ramen in silence, not joining in on her friends conversations. She ignored Inuyasha completely, knowing that he kept sending her glances filled with unspoken questions. She didn't answer him.

"Kagome…are you okay? You're all quiet." Sango piped up. Kagome glanced at her friend, the demon slayer.

"I'm fine," she assured, shrugging. "I'm just tired after trekking through the forest and searching for him." She jerked her thumb at Inuyasha without looking at him, although out of the corner of her eye she saw his ears droop.

"Well then, you should get some sleep. Didn't you say you wanted to go back to your time for a while?"

Kagome perked up. She had forgotten about that. "Yeah, thanks. You're right. I'll see you in the morning." She crawled inside Kaede's hut, feeling slightly happier. She would go home tomorrow and get all of her feelings straight. Spending some time away from Inuyasha would be good. She curled up in her sleeping bag, smiling softly to herself.

"Kagome…?" It was Inuyasha. She tensed. "Kagome? Are you awake…?"

She didn't answer.

She heard Inuyasha's sigh before he left the tent, and relaxed. She couldn't deal with questions from him yet.

She closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome said good-bye to her friends the next morning, promising to be home in three days. She hugged Sango and Shippo, smiled at Miroku, and coolly nodded at Inuyasha. She could see that he was confused by the way she was acting toward him, and watched as the guilt and fear in his eyes grew. Well that was fine with her. Let the guilt eat at him, reminding him of his betrayal. She saw that the others were confused too, but she didn't say anything, not even to Sango, who she normally talked about everything with.

The forest was cool and shady, blocking out the heat of the sun. Kagome let out a relaxed sigh, feeling happy to be alone in the forest full of birdsong, and have time to herself. She would fix this jumbled mess she had gotten into, even if it meant saying goodbye to Inuyasha. She shied away from the thought, but she knew that that was one of her major choices. She was now approaching the well that was the passage between her time and theirs, and she sped up, eager to go home and take a nice hot shower.

The travel home was quick. She jumped into the well, was surrounded by the dark blue light, and then was in her own time, in her well. She quickly climbed out and headed toward her house.

"Mom! I'm home!"

There was no answer, but Kagome saw a white slip of paper on the counter. She picked it up.

Kagome

I'm at the grocery store with your brother. Grandpa is visiting a friend. Food in refrigerator. Be home in a little bit. Be safe

Mom

Kagome gave a small smile and headed up the stairs, pulling off her clothes as she went. She quickly dumped her school uniform on the bed and then skipped into the bathroom, turning on the water for the shower. While she waited for it to get warm, she studied herself in the mirror.

She looked like a stranger, with the same raven-colored hair and pale skin, chocolate brown eyes. But her eyes were too bright, her pupils too wide, hiding the pain that she had locked up inside of her. She studied her smooth skin, her chest. And then she turned, and nearly threw up.

Her back was covered in deep, bloody marks. They were an irritated red, and a few had scabs. They reached down from the middle of her back to her waist. They seemed to throb, as if they had a pulse of their own.

She turned again, her breathing harsh. Her eyes were filled with terror. Where had those marks come from? She didn't remember getting wounded…and then she remembered the bite she had received yesterday. Was this a reaction to the bite? Was the bite poisoned? She began to hyperventilate, and had to place her hand over her heart to calm her. She would be okay. The marks didn't hurt…and maybe they would just go away. If they didn't, she would just talk to her mom and they would go to the hospital. She winced. She hated hospitals. You only get even sicker there.

She swallowed around the lump that had formed in her throat, and clambered slowly into the shower. She would feel better with the warm water soothing her muscles.

She washed her face first, and then went on to her hair. The water seeped into her hair, running down it and onto her back…she screamed as fiery pain lanced through her. The wounds on her back were throbbing painfully. She screamed again, stumbling out of the shower, the pain almost making her fall to her knees. She looked in the mirror and saw blood racing down her back and down her legs, staining her skin. She whimpered in pain and fear, waiting for the pain to ebb.

When it had become a dull throb, she dug into the cabinets, searching for bandages. She found an unused roll in the back and carefully began unwrapping it. She watched herself in the mirror, making sure she didn't make any mistake as she wrapped the bandages around her torso. It stung, but she bit her lip and tried her best to ignore it.

She didn't go back into the shower, but instead washed off the blood on her legs with a cloth. She threw the cloth away when she was done.

She stumbled back into her room and got dressed clumsily, not noticing what she was putting on, and then climbed into her bed, shaking. She wasn't so sure if she should mention this to her mother; it would only make her more worried than she needed to be. She had enough to deal with taking care of grandpa and Sota anyway. She didn't some strange, throbbing marks to worry about.

Kagome bit her lip, still shivering. They would go away, she had to believe that. This was just like an allergic reaction.

She told herself that over and over, wanting to believe it.

And then came a quiet voice. "You are marked, and you can't change that. You belong to me now." There was quiet laughter and then, "Let the hunt begin."

Kagome didn't move from her bed for the rest of the day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N Okay this is the third remake of this, the other two times just didn't work. I had too many ideas for this so I hope this one I can go through with. Okay read and review!


	2. Sick

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Unfortunately, the pain only got worse. Day after day, the marks ached, shooting pain down her spine every time she walked, or just stood. It was getting harder to hide her pain from her family, she was always whimpering of fidgeting. And her lips were messed up from biting them so much. She had told her mother, though, about her incident with Inuyasha, and she seemed to believe that this was what was causing Kagome so much distress, which was good. But she knew that this wouldn't be able to last, she knew.

And what about her friends...and Inuyasha? He would surely smell her blood…and if she bathed with Sango, she would see the marks, and tell everyone else. She had to find a way to keep it from all of them…she didn't need them worrying about her. She wouldn't be a burden to them anymore. She would be stronger, and move on from Inuyasha. Surely her feelings for him would fade. And the marks would hopefully disappear too.

But what about the voice? It said…let the hunt begin…but what did it mean? What did it mean when it said that she belonged to it? She bit her lip as she stared up at the ceiling of her room. Was it another one of Naraku's schemes? Had he somehow found a way to mark her, and then play voices through her head? Was it all a trick to make her go crazy from pain?

She sighed, and then cringed as another jolt of pain shot through her. She couldn't even take showers anymore, and had to instead run the shower water while she wiped herself with cloths, and changed her bandages. She wasn't dirty, but it sure was hard to wash her hair.

She turned over, wincing. The marks were spreading, and were covering her whole back now. Another pang of worry shot through her. This was getting out of hand. Should she tell her mother? She had enough to worry about…she was having so much trouble with her job…and Grandpa seemed to be getting sick often. Her mother didn't need more problems.

She would be going back to the Feudal Era tomorrow, so maybe she could just tell Kaede. She was a wonderful priestess, the best she had ever known. Surely she would know what to do. She might have even seen this before.

She was comforted by that though. She settled into her bed, snuggling her head against her pillow. It was only 5:00, but she was becoming more tired every day. She was asleep in a minute.

The next day was cloudy, matching Kagome's mood. She was stiff as she sat up, and her marks ached as got out of bed. Her mother had already left; she could tell by the scent of stale coffee. She crept into the bathroom, locking the door behind her, and quickly changed the bandages, trying not to look at the bloody scabs.

She packed her backpack quickly, not stuffing it with unnecessary things like she usually did. It was surprisingly light as she headed outside. It was drizzling as she made her way over to the well house.

The journey was quick through the well; she wasted no time. She was surrounded by the blue light, and then was in her other world, other time. It was cloudy too; which was good. Kagome didn't feel like a sunny person today.

Inuyasha and the others were waiting for her by Kaede's hut, which was slightly bad. She wanted to talk to Kaede alone, with no interruptions. She walked slowly over to them, watching Inuyasha carefully. Did he smell her blood? He had put on an extra dose (which meant an extra handful) of lotion before she had came. He met her gaze steadily. He didn't look suspicious; he just looked worried…and yes…guilty. That was good. Very good.

"Hey guys!" she called as cheerfully as she could.

"Kagome!" Shippo squeaked, racing up to her and leaping onto her chest. "I missed you!"

Kagome forced a chuckle, trying to sound as normal as possible. His weight seemed to be tearing at her wounds. "It was only three days Shippo."

"Yeah but still! It feels lonely without you, and Inuyasha always beats me up."

Kagome glared over at him. "Does he?"

"I do not!" Inuyasha growled angrily, not looking at her. She wasn't fooled.

"Sit, Inuyasha."

He slammed to the ground. "Ouch, dammit Kagome!"

She ignored him. "Come one Shippo. I brought some snacks for you, but there wasn't much, so there won't be as much as last time."

"That's okay!" Shippo replied happily, hugging her. "I'm happy with whatever you have."

She smiled at him. She had missed Shippo's childish warmth. She looked over at Sango. "I have stuff for you too Sango. And you too Miroku." Sango and Miroku smiled, although Kagome could see their confusion about her cold shoulder to Inuyasha.

"Did you bring any ramen?" asked Inuyasha, scrambling to his feet.

She looked at him coldly. "We were fresh out." Lie.

His ears drooped like a dejected puppy's. She stalked past him, not glancing once at him. She could feel his eyes on her all the way into the hut.

0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome quietly stepped outside. The nigh sky was clear, with a wisp of cloud here and there. The moon shone brightly in the sky, bathing the village in silver light. It was quiet. She glanced back at her friends. Each and every one of them was asleep, including Inuyasha. She could see his deep, slow breaths as he slept.

Kaede was asleep also, and Kagome didn't want to wake her. Throughout the whole day, she had had patients; the village had been attacked by a pack of demons, and although Inuyasha had killed them all, most had become badly injured. Kagome hadn't wanted to trouble her with her own problem, and had even helped her with the injured.

She sighed and hopped down the steps. Her wounds ached, and she could feel blood dripping down her back. She had to change her bandages quick, or else Inuyasha would smell the blood and wake up. She quickened her pace at that thought and headed into the forest. When she was sure she was far enough, she peeled off her shirt and unwrapped the bandages. She let out a moan of pain as the material pulled at the scabs. Then, she grabbed a fresh roll of bandages and began rewrapping.

Suddenly, a pain so strong it made her entire body shake racked through her. She fell to the ground, crying and moaning in agony. She could feel her marks spread and tear, and fresh blood began to pour. She screamed a quiet scream, digging her fingernails into the grass. Her head spun, her heart pounded loudly in her ears. She felt sick. And then she began coughing. Wet, nasty coughs. She felt something wet spray from her mouth, and gasped when she tasted the metallic tang of blood. She was coughing up blood!

She sat up abruptly, pressing her hand to her mouth. But it didn't help. She continued to cough, and felt her blood spray against her palm. She sobbed, her body shaking. What was happening to her?

And then quiet laughter filled her ears. "It will only get worse," the voice whispered. "Give in, and all of your pain will disappear."

"Who are you?" she gasped. The voice only laughed, and then faded away. Wind blew gently against her, tangling her hair. The pain began to fade, and her coughing subsided. She sat there, staring at the ground, shaking. She felt sick, beyond sick. Her head burned, her body felt numb. She collapsed, trembling, and stared blankly at the dark gap between the trees. And for a second, a brief second, she swore she saw a gleaming pair of red eyes.

She shivered, and fell into a light, uneasy sleep.

She woke up around dawn. She sat up slowly, dazed. How had she gotten here? Where was she? Why did her back ache…?

She gasped. She was still in the forest; her bandages were half unfinished, there was dried blood on the corner of her mouth, and her friends were probably awake and wondering where she was. She hurried then.

She quickly wrapped the rest of the bandages around her torso, pulled on her shirt, and stood. She hurried back toward the village.

No one seemed to be awake when she got back; there was no sign of movement. She breathed a sigh of relief until she caught a glimpse of red. Inuyasha. Crap.

He was leaning against the hut, his eyes closed, but he opened them when he saw Kagome emerge from the trees. He straightened up, looking uneasy for a moment before walking to her.

"Hey," he said when he reached her.

"Hey." She didn't look at him.

"What were you doing out in the forest?" His eyes scrutinized her face.

"Nothing." She tried to sound nonchalant. "Just taking a walk. Thinking."

"Oh." He paused. "Did you-?"

"I didn't see anyone you would be looking for Inuyasha," she growled. He jerked back, instantly guilty.

"I didn't say anything," he muttered. "I was just wondering if you had cut yourself. I smell your blood."

Kagome instantly winced. That wasn't good. What should she say? He smelled her blood...

"I cut my back on a branch," she lied. She paused. "And I am a woman, Inuyasha."

He instantly looked uncomfortable. "Oh…well…I'm glad your okay. I was worried about you."

"Really?" she said skeptically. "That's a surprise." She brushed past him.

"Kagome," he called after her, "I'm sorry!"

She turned back to him, looking at him with cold, but sad eyes. "Sometimes, sorry don't cut it."

She headed into the hut, not bothering to look at his hurt filled face. She had more important things to worry about.


	3. Fever

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha glanced up. "What Miroku?" He sighed. He really didn't want to talk to anyone. He was busy worrying, about Kagome. Had she seen him with Kikyo…? If not, why was she so cold to him all of a sudden?

"Just wondering where you were." Miroku sat down beside him. Clearly, that wasn't all he was wondering.

"Well," Inuyasha growled, "you found me. Now what do you really want?"

Miroku shrugged, looking slightly guilty. "Just…wondering what's going on between you and Kagome. Why is she giving you the cold shoulder?"

Inuyasha didn't look at him. "Your guess is as good as mine." He remembered the hurt look on her face and flattened his ears. "She's been acting weird all week."

Miroku rolled his eyes at him. "There has to be some reason. Kagome wouldn't just start ignoring you because of nothing."

Inuyasha glanced at him. Miroku was his friend (yes, surprisingly, he had friends) and usually he could talk to him about his problems with Kagome. Relationship problems. He always went to Miroku whenever Kagome had seen him with Kikyo. But should he tell Miroku about what he had done this time? Would Miroku hate him for it?

"Okay," he sighed, giving in. "I think Kagome saw me with Kikyo again."

"You think?"

"Well I didn't see her or hear her…I was kinda busy…" Inuyasha blushed.

"Busy doing what?" Miroku paused. "Were you kissing her again or something?"

Inuyasha couldn't look at him. "I guess you could say that…"

"You guess?" Miroku stared at him. "What do you mean--?"

Inuyasha looked at him.

"No…" Miroku breathed.

Inuyasha nodded miserably.

"Wow…I can't believe…when you said you were going for a walk…you and Kikyo…" Miroku sat back. "Wow. You made it all the way to third base." He thought for a moment. "But oh god…if Kagome had seen you…" He shuddered and turned to Inuyasha.

"Listen Inuyasha. Normally, if Kagome had caught you guys kissing, or hugging, I would say give her some space, let her come to you, it will blow over. But this…Inuyasha I don't think Kagome would ever get over this."

"I know!" he moaned, putting his head in his hands. "And now she absolutely hates me. She'll never forgive me. She'll never look up to me as her protector again." He frowned at that thought. Most of his life revolved around protecting Kagome, keeping her safe from harm. But she would probably never trust him; never put her life in his hands again.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said seriously. "You have to make a choice. You have to choose between them now. Kikyo or Kagome?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't know. I can't choose. I need both of them."

Miroku put his hands on his shoulders. "But you can't have both of them! Listen, you're only going to hurt Kagome more and more if you keep sneaking off to see Kikyo. You have to make a clean break with one of them."

"I can't."

"You have to!"

"I know!" Inuyasha shouted. He sighed. "I know." He bowed his head. "I need to think for a while. A few days maybe." He clenched his fists. "I know I have to say goodbye to one of them."

Miroku nodded. "Good. I'll talk to Sango and see if she can talk to Kagome about this okay?"

"No." Inuyasha shook his head. "I'll talk to her." He stood. "This is between us."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He found Kagome sitting alone outside Kaede's hut. She looked pale and tired; there were circles under her eyes. And she looked in pain too, and kept fidgeting. She jumped when he came up to her. Obviously, she hadn't noticed him coming.

"What, Inuyasha?" The cold look he was still unfamiliar with returned in her eyes.

"We need to talk," he said, ignoring the flutter of pain inside of him.

"What's to talk about?" she growled, looking away.

"A lot of things. Like you and me." He took a deep breath. "And me and Kikyo."

She tensed at this, but didn't answer.

"Will you walk with me," he whispered. She glanced at him, and she looked unsure, but she hesitantly nodded and stood up. He saw her wince in pain as she did.

"Are you okay?" he asked, touching her shoulder.

"I'm fine!" she snapped, shaking his arm away.

A familiar feeling of anger surged through him. "Geez, wench, I'm only wondering."

They glared at each other, and she sighed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice broken.

He instantly felt guilty, although he had no reason to. He touched her shoulder again. "Come on. This way."

She followed him without complaint, and she did not speak. She walked slow, slower than usual, and she looked even more tired. He wanted to ask her if she was sure she was okay, but he was afraid she would snap at him again, and he would get the "sit" word.

As he walked, he wished things would go back to the way things used to be. When he and Kagome were happy, and caring and protecting each other. When they stuck side by side, and Kagome would cry for him. Now she cried because of him.

He wanted Kagome to smile at him again; he wanted to see that warmth in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He wanted that cold, dead look in her eye to go away. Why did she have to see him with Kikyo? Why did he have to be so tempted to see Kikyo? Why did he have to love both of them? Both of them held a piece of his heart, both of which he wasn't sure he wanted to let go.

He stopped when they reached the Goshinboku. He glanced at Kagome as she brushed past him and sat down, back against the great tree, nestled between the roots. Her face twisted in pain as she sat down, but she composed it as she settled in. Inuyasha studied her, again wondering what was really wrong with her. He could smell her blood, but it could just be coming from…. He blushed.

"So what is it that you want, Inuyasha?" she sighed, not looking at him. She hugged her knees to herself.

Inuyasha hesitated, not knowing how to start. He sat down in front of her, and took her hand in his. She saw the undecided look in her eyes, and he knew that she was thinking of whether or not to pull her hand away, or let him keep it. He squeezed it.

"Me and you…we've been through a lot these past three years," he began, looking down at her pale hand and tracing circular patterns on her palm. "Breaking the Shikon jewel, fighting Naraku, meeting Shippo and the others…" He paused. "But you know that parts I like best?"

She was looking at him now. "What?" Her voice was soft.

"When we got to be alone together," he whispered. He looked at her. "I care about you, Kagome. More than you'll ever know. And it hurts me when…I hurt you." He knew that she knew he meant his moments with Kikyo. "I care about Kikyo too. She was the first person to ever show me love and compassion. And when she died, it tore me up, knowing that she did it to be with me. But you Kagome, you cry for me, and like me for who I am." He took a shuddering breath. Kagome hadn't taken her eyes off him. "And I know that I can't keep doing this to you. I can't keep hurting you. So…I'm going to make a decision."

She looked at him quizzically.

"I'm going to choose. Between you and Kikyo."

Her eyes widened at this. "Inuyasha…"

"Just give me a few days," he said, holding up his hand for silence. "Let me think. And then…I'll choose." His soul tore just a little at the thought of losing one of them.

She stared at him, her eyes swirling with several emotions. One was sadness, pain, hope…and a few others he couldn't identify. He reached up and cupped her cheek in his hands. "But I want you to know, whatever I choose, I'll always protect you."

She shook her head, tears falling freely now. "Inuyasha…"

He pulled her into a hug, and she flinched. He pulled back a little to look at her. "Kagome?"

She was coughing, and the scent of her blood was becoming overwhelming. "Kagome what's-?" He stared in horror as blood dripped down her palm. She hunched over, her whole body shaking, and coughed up another vat of blood. "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha…" she moaned, her voice weak. "I don't feel so good."

And then she collapsed, her breathing labored.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Is she okay?" Shippo asked worriedly as he paced back and forth outside the hut. Sango bit her lip; she was shivering, and Miroku wrapped an arm around her. For once, he wasn't focused on touching any of her woman parts.

"Kaede says she has a high fever…and possibly a blood ulcer." She buried her face in his shoulder, grateful for his presence. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Inuyasha sitting in one of the trees a few yards away, his face shadowed. Sango knew he was worried about Kagome, probably more than he rest of them, and that only added on to the fact that he had to choose between her or Kikyo (Miroku had told her earlier).

"When will we be able to see her?" Shippo whined. "Is she dying?"

"I don't know. Kaede says she's doing the best she can," was all Sango could say. Was Kagome dying?

They feel silent, Sango hiding her face in Miroku's shoulder, while Shippo paced and paused occasionally to stroke Kirara, who was guarding the door to the hut.

It was dark when Kaede finally emerged. "You may come in. But keep quiet. She is sleeping and is very fragile at the moment."

Inuyasha reached the door of the hut first. "Is she alright?"

"Her fever is still high, but I'm doing all I can to lower it. And she hasn't coughed up any more blood, so the herbs must be working."

"That must have been what was wrong with her these past few days," Sango whispered. "She was feeling sick."

"Why didn't she tell anybody?" Inuyasha growled, clenching his fists.

"She probably didn't want anyone worrying about her," Miroku said simply. "You know her. She's always been considerate."

Inuyasha shook his head. "That idiot…" But he looked worried all the same as he headed into the hut.

At first, Sango couldn't see Kagome. But then she spotted her in the corner of the hut, half-hidden under the blankets. She looked so small…so fragile. Inuyasha was at her side in a second, and he kneeled down to sweep her raven-colored hair out of her face. His face was so tender, so worried, that Sango trembled. He heard him whisper something to her, although she couldn't understand the words, and then he settled down in front of her in what she called his guard-dog stance.

Shippo bounded over to his adopted mother and whimpered when he touched her pale face. She didn't move; Sango couldn't help but think that she was dead. And then Inuyasha did something that Sango would never have expected. He picked him up gently, and hugged him. Miroku glanced at Sango, clearly as surprised as she was, squeezed her shoulder, and then led her over to Kagome.

She looked terrible. Her face was twisted in pain and covered in sweat, her raven hair swirling around her face. She whimpered in pain when they approached, turned her head and whispered, "Why?" And then she fell silent.

"She's been talking all afternoon," Kaede's quiet voice made Sango jump. She hadn't heard her coming from behind. "She must be having nightmares." She turned to Inuyasha. "She will be fine. You don't have to stay by her all night."

Inuyasha glared at her. "But I will anyway."

"Me too!" agreed Shippo.

Kaede sighed. "Say silent then. She needs her rest." She looked at Sango and Miroku. "You too should get some rest then. Kagome will be fine. There's no use worrying about her all night."

Sango nodded; she felt exhausted. Miroku squeezed her shoulder again.

"Goodnight," she said to Inuyasha and Shippo. She knew Inuyasha would stay up all night, especially for Kagome, but Shippo would be out within the hour.

"Goodnight Sango," Shippo murmured, already curling up on Inuyasha's lap.

"Night," Inuyasha said.

As Sango curled up beside Kirara, she thought of how much she loved all of her friends. Shippo, in his cute innocence, Inuyasha, even though he was rough, was a good friend, Kagome, the girl who was like her sister, and Miroku. The wonderful, pervertive Miroku. He may like to touch woman when he wasn't supposed to, but he was sweet and caring, and she loved him anyway.

She hoped that their relationship would go farther, and she hoped that Kagome would get better and find true happiness with Inuyasha. If he chose Kikyo then…

She fell asleep dreaming of kicking Inuyasha's butt, while Miroku cheered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Stop it!" Kagome sobbed. "Leave me alone! What do you want from me?"_

_The hooded man chuckled, taking a step closer to her. "I want you, my dear Kagome." He reached out his hand. "I can help you Kagome."_

_"Stay away from me!" she screamed at him. "I don't need your help!"_

_He laughed a cold laugh. "Don't be difficult my dear. I know you are feeling pain. I can take it all way. All of the physical and emotional pain._

_Kagome's eyes widened. How did she know about the pain she was feeling because of Inuyasha? He hands flew to her back. "You're the one who did this to me!"_

_"Indeed," said the man. "And all you have to do is give in, and it will go away. I can make you happy. I can give you whatever you desire."_

_For a moment, Kagome was tempted. She wanted Kikyo to die, and Inuyasha to want her. But she shook her head. "No! Just take away these marks and leave me alone!"_

_The man laughed again and shook his head. "I'm afraid it's not that simple, dear Kagome. The pain will only increase until you give in."_

_She glared at him. "What do you mean, give in?"_

_She couldn't see his face, but she could swear he was smiling. "You die."_

_Her heart froze, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Why are you doing this to me?"_

_"Because," he hissed. "You are what I want, what I need, to fulfill my ambition." He cocked his head to the side. "It wouldn't be so bad, would it? I can take away the pain that hanyou is giving you. I can make him and that dead miko pay."_

_Kagome said nothing. How? _

_The man began to fade. "I will see you again soon. Think about what I am offering, Kagome." _

_He was gone_

0o0o0o

Kagome moaned. Every part of her hurt. She felt fingertips brush against her cheek, and she leaned into them. Make Inuyasha pay for all he had done to her? For betraying her? It sounded tempting…

"Inuyasha…" she whispered.

"I'm right here," she heard him respond.

Yes, but for how long?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N Hey thanks for all of the reviews. I feel happy knowing when people like my story. Um as you can see this chapter is longer than the others (I'm sorry I can't make them longer, I don't have much time on the computer). Okay, thanks again fro reading!

The Devil's Shadow


	4. Choice

Chapter four

Chapter four

A week. One whole week of piercing agony. Kagome couldn't move, couldn't see, couldn't feel. Her veins were on fire, her lungs felt as if they were being crushed under a great pressure. She could barely draw in a breath.

She had her eyes open most of the time, but she saw nothing. Only a gray space, filled with strange shadows and voices. Occasionally, one of those shadows would come close, and fingertips would brush her cheek, but she could never see clearly enough to tell who it was.

Sometimes, she would dream. She would dream she was surrounded by fire, with the screams of terrified children around her as they were slaughtered. And what made her scream was that she actually enjoyed it. She enjoyed hearing their squeals of pain, watching as they were killed by demons, their life's blood pouring from gaping wounds. It sent chills through her. Delightful chills.

And then she would hear her name. Someone would call her name in a soothing voice, but it was a voice she couldn't recognize, or more precisely, remember.

Then, he would visit. When the pain slowly started to fade, he would come, the hooded man, and repeat the words he had said to her the last time he had visited her. He would promise the same thing: revenge over Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Inuyasha… she thought dreamily as she floated. Who would he choose? Maybe he would see I was helpless without him, she thought, and would stay with her.

But what if she finally woke up, and saw that he had gone to Kikyo? She wouldn't be able to bear it. Just the thought of it made her heart ache. She moaned.

"Shh…Kagome it's alright," said the voice. Was it Inuyasha? She couldn't tell; her ears weren't working properly.

"Inuyasha," she moaned, trying to reach out. She felt a warm hand grasp hers.

"I'm here," the voice murmured. Yes, it was him.

"Don't leave," she whispered.

He squeezed her hand. "I won't." He sounded broken.

But Kagome took comfort in his voice, and closed her eyes, letting the gray around her fade to black.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha blinked slowly. He was tired. Extremely tired actually, but he wouldn't go to sleep. He vowed to stay by Kagome, to not leave her side for a second. She needed him with her, he knew. She had said she didn't want him to leave.

But what about when he made his decision? He would have to leave one of them. But which one? He sighed and rested his head against the wall, focusing his tired eyes on Kagome. She looked peaceful, more calm then she had been in days. There was even a slight smile on her lips. Usually her face was screwed into a mask of pain, and she would scream and writhe and moan. And her eyes. Her eyes would be dim and lifeless, and they would open, but would stare at nothing. It would scare him; it was like Kagome was seeing horrors he couldn't.

And then she would say his name, in such a soft, broken voice. It broke his own heart. Kagome, she was so weak and helpless, always in need of constant protection. How could he leave her? She was so innocent, so easily targeted.

But Kikyo was strong and fearless, and faced danger without a second thought. And at the same time, she was kind and gentle, always willing to help and to heal. It was something he had admired about her, something he loved about her.

If he left Kagome, she would be in more danger than ever. But if she went back to her own time, she would be safe, and live the rest of her life in the time that she belonged in.

But Kikyo was always in constant danger. There was no place for her to hide, for he knew Naraku would find her and think of some way to kill her, again. He had to protect her.

But he needed Kagome. He needed her warmth and happiness.

But he needed Kikyo too. He needed her strength and kindness.

He moaned and placed his head in his hands. He couldn't do this. He had had whole week to think of his choice, but he had kept putting it off, hoping that Kagome would just forget and he would be able to stay with her. For a moment, he felt a blaze of hope. Maybe she wouldn't remember when she was finally better.

But what if she did? He groaned again.

"What's up with you?" came Miroku's voice. Inuyasha looked up at the monk. He hadn't heard him coming. "You've been groaning and moaning all morning."

"Just thinking about this choice I have to make," Inuyasha admitted. There was no point in hiding it. Everybody knew.

"Ahh…" said Miroku as he sat down. "Tough huh? I'm glad I don't have to choose between Sango and somebody else. Sango's the only one I need." He looked over at the demon slayer with a tender expression. She was playing with Sango and Kirara and she looked truly happy, although Inuyasha saw the worry lines on her face. She was worried about her friend and practically sister.

Inuyasha smirked. "When are you finally going to make your move?"

Miroku ducked his head, his face red. "I don't know." He sighed. "I don't know if she likes me."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Come on. She looks like she's about to kill someone whenever she sees you with another woman. She likes you Miroku."

"You think." Miroku looked over-joyed. "Well maybe I'll have to make my move soon." He paused and glanced at Inuyasha. "Good luck with Kagome. I'm going to go and get some flowers for Sango." He stood. "Oh, and you should probably get some sleep. You look horrible." He headed out of the hut, grinning at Sango on they way, who blushed.

Inuyasha sighed. At least someone wasn't having any trouble with their love life. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He was so tired…maybe he should get some sleep…Kagome wouldn't go anywhere…

He dreamed of a place where he could have both Kagome and Kikyo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Wake up! Wake up!"

Inuyasha groaned and turned his head away. Couldn't he get five more minutes?

"Come on Inuyasha! Wake up! It's important!"

"Shippo, he's tired. Leave him alone."

That jolted him awake. "Kagome?"

It was her. She was sitting up, looking tired but otherwise happy. "Hey." She smiled at him.

"You're better," he said, wanting to take her in his arms. He resisted.

"Yep," Kaede announced proudly. "Her fever has gone all the way down. She should be fine."

"Thank you Kaede," Kagome murmured. "I feel a lot better."

Everyone was crowded around her, hugging her, saying how worried they were about her.

"Why didn't you tell us you were feeling sick?" Sango complained.

"I didn't want to be a bother," Kagome replied. A look of pain flashed across her face, but it was gone in a second. Inuyasha was sure tat he was the only who had saw.

"You're never a bother Lady Kagome," Miroku told her. "You must tell us these things. If you don't we'll only worry more."

Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry Miroku. I'm sorry everyone."

"Don't be," Inuyasha growled. "It's not your fault."

She smiled a tired smile.

"Yeah, don't be Kagome," Shippo squeaked. "We were worried about you so much though. In fact, Inuyasha didn't leave you side for the whole time. He didn't even sleep at all!"

Inuyasha blushed. Stupid Shippo. Did he have to say that aloud?

Kagome smiled at him. "Thank you Inuyasha."

He muttered something incoherent in response.

"Are you hungry Kagome? We just made some soup…"

Inuyasha ignored Shippo's babbling, stood and headed out of the hut. He was relieved. Kagome was okay. But now he had more important things to worry about. He sighed. Time to do more thinking.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Inuyasha's been up in that tree for days," Sango complained. "How could he stand to sit still for so long? When we're journeying he never wants to stop."

Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha. He sat alone in his usual tree, staring into space. She knew he was thinking. Thinking of his choice. She sighed.

"Just give him some space," she said. "He needs to think."

Sango shrugged. "But guess what? While you were still…unconscious…Miroku gave me flowers!" She blushed furiously.

"That's great!" Kagome exclaimed. "Looks like Miroku is finally realizing what's important." But she found she couldn't feel too excited for her friend. She was tired, exhausted actually. The fever had weakened her. But she was happy. When she had checked her back for the marks, they had disappeared. And she hadn't felt any pain for days.

All of this had been in her head. It had just been her imagination. The marks were some allergic reaction to something, that's all.

"Hey, here comes Mister Thinker."

Kagome jolted and turned to see Inuyasha walking toward them. His face was completely expressionless as he held out his hand.

"Walk with me," he said.

Kagome glanced at Sango, who nodded her head. "Go!" she whispered. Kagome sighed and took Inuyasha's hand.

He led her into the forest, and it only took her a second to realize he was leading her to the Goshinboku, again. The place they had first met and the place where Kikyo and Inuyasha had died.

He sat down first and then pulled her onto his lap. She tensed for a brief moment, before nestling her head against his shoulder. He stroked her hair absentmindedly.

This was it, Kagome thought. He's going to tell me who he picked. It sent thrills of panic and hope through her.

"Kagome," he began, "you're special to me. Valuable. I love your kindness, your warmth and your happiness. And I hate it when you're hurt, when you're in pain, and I can't help you. It hurts me to see you cry." He paused. "You were my best friend throughout these three years. You liked me for who I was, and didn't care if I turned into an evil, murderous demon." His face twisted in a bitter smile. "You protected me, you healed me, and you stuck by me even after every thing I've done to you. I value that, and I don't want to lose you."

Kagome's heart began to pound. Was he choosing her?

"But Kikyo," he continued, "died for me, which I've told you so many times. She let herself die to be with me, even after she thought I had betrayed her. And even when she was brought back to life, she loved me, although she conveyed it as hatred. She's brave and gentle, determined to bring down Naraku." He sighed. "She holds an important piece of my heart. She was the first human I loved besides my mother. I don't want to lose her either."

Kagome stared at him.

"This didn't help me decide between you two," he said. "So I thought of the dangers of being with me."

Kagome continued to stare.

"And it helped me make my decision."

Kagome couldn't breathe.

"I choose…"

Kagome closed her eyes. All of a sudden, she knew who it would be before he even said it.

"Kikyo."

There was silence.

Kagome waited, her eyes still closed. She expected to start crying, or to start screaming in anger. But she only felt a strange calm, like she was taking a relaxing bath. She opened her eyes slowly, releasing her breath at the same time. Inuyasha was watching her anxiously, his golden eyes pained. She met them serenely.

"Okay," she said. "I accept your decision."

"I'm sorry but-" He broke off. "What?"

"I accept you decision. If Kikyo is who you want, I won't argue."

He stared at her.

She sighed, and even smiled. "I'm not mad," she whispered, placing her hand on his warm cheek. "Honestly."

He looked at her brokenly. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"I know," she replied calmly. "Me too."

He held her for a while, burying his face in her hair while she hid hers in her shoulder. She kept expecting to cry, and she knew he did too, but the tears never came. She sighed.

"You should probably go find Kikyo," she whispered. "And tell her."

He heard his sharp intake of breath. "Kagome…"

"It's okay," she assured him. "Honestly."

He looked at her again sadly. She knew he was thinking of what he was giving up, but it was too late now. He couldn't change his mind.

"Goodbye Inuyasha," she whispered.

"Goodbye Kagome," he said just as quietly. And then he was kissing her. She didn't know how or when, but his lips were on hers in a brief, tender kiss. She returned it with all the love she felt for him. When they broke apart, he whispered in her ear, "You will always hold a piece of my heart." And then he was gone.

Kagome stared at the spot where he had disappeared. And then it all washed over her. He was gone. He went to her. He chose Kikyo over her.

The dam broke, and she was crying, sobbing over the love she had lost.

"I will never love anyone else again!" she vowed to herself, sobbing.

And then she was running too. Away from the village, away from the well to her time, away from the Great Tree, and away from Inuyasha. She ran, and ran, and ran, until she couldn't breathe anymore, and had to collapse. She sobbed and screamed, and above her, the sky cracked open, and rain poured down. She was soaked within a minute.

"Why? Why? Why?" she screamed. "Why?"

And then the pain came back full force. Fiery agony lanced through, shooting through her entire body until she was completely on fire inside. Her lungs and heart were being crushed, her veins were burning, her head was pounding, her vision was blurring…everything was on fire. She could feel the marks burst onto her skin, and begin to spread. She saw them on her arms and legs, throbbing and pulsing. She could feel them on her cheeks, and they burned where the water touched them. She screamed in agony.

"Don't you see what you've brought upon yourself?" came the voice. "If you had given in a little sooner, it wouldn't be this painful."

Kagome raised her head, shaking, but couldn't see anything. Her vision was too blurry.

"I told you, my dear Kagome. That hanyou will only bring you pain and misery. Don't you want to get revenge? Return all that he has done to you?'

"No!" she moaned. "I love him…"

"Even after all he's gone to you? He obviously doesn't care that much about you."

She shook her head. "Go away! Leave me alone!"

"You can make him pay Kagome…make them all pay."

"Make them all pay…" she repeated slowly. She couldn't think. Her thoughts were jumbled from the pain.

"I can make all of your pain disappear, Kagome."

"Pain…disappear…" God did it hurt. She wanted to die. She didn't want to feel this anymore. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Make it go away!" she moaned. "Make it go away! Make them pay! Make him regret he chose her over me!"

"That's my girl."

And then darkness lit by fire drowned her, and she saw no more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N Dun dun dun! Nice cliffie huh? Yeah it was sad that Inuyasha chose Kikyo huh? But hey, it's all part of my mysterious plot hehe. Read and review my children and I shall put up more chapters!

The Devil's ShadoweHeHe


	5. Surprise

Chapter Five

Kagome awoke to darkness. It was cold, awfully cold, but she also felt a heat at the bottom of her feet. She groaned, pain lancing through her head, and rolled over, holding up a numb hand to touch her forehead.

"Finally, you're awake," said a voice. A familiar voice. She jolted into a sitting position.

"Ayame?" she gasped. And there, illuminated by flickering flames, was the redheaded wolf demon, Ayame. Her green eyes glittered uncertainly, but she gave Kagome a friendly enough smile.

"Hey," she murmured.

"Hey," she replied, surprised. What was she doing in a cave, with Ayame?

"I found you unconscious in the forest," Ayame explained, as if she had read her mind. "You were bleeding all over the place. I thought you were dead…but I did my best to patch you up. You're shirt was all torn up so…I gave you one of mine…if you don't mind."

Kagome looked down and saw that her normal school shirt had been replaced with a pretty green silk shirt with wolf hair hanging from the sleeves and hem. Her skirt had also been replaced with green silk pants.

"Um thanks…" she fidgeted, and felt bandages shift against her back. Obviously, the marks were back; pain shot up her back when she moved. But only this time, it was much worse. "So…what…why did you save me? I thought, you know, you didn't really like me…because of…you know…Koga…"

Ayame shrugged, and bitterness filled her eyes. "I didn't really hate you. I was just jealous, and it was worse because I knew you didn't love him. You loved the hanyou. But…" she leaned back against the cave wall, crossing her arms. "It doesn't matter anymore. He doesn't want you anymore, or me. He found a new mate, some other wolf girl from the northern mountains. Pretty too…" Ayame looked away, and Kagome saw tears form in her beautiful eyes.

"Oh…" Kagome said softly. "I'm so sorry…" she wondered if she should hug her, but decided against it.

"Don't be. They come and go you know. I was foolish to like him anyway. I'm over him anyway."

Kagome raised her eyebrows. Are you?

"But anyways, to a different subject." Ayame narrowed her eyes. "What is with your back? You had all those gouges."

Kagome winced. Shit. Of course she would have seen... "It's nothing," she said quickly, "just got in a skirmish with a demon."

Ayame gave a harsh laugh. "Don't give me that shit. I know what they are. I have my own." And before Kagome could say a word, she turned, and lifted up her shirt, revealing her back. Kagome almost gagged. Ayame's wounds were wide, and slowly oozing blood and strange yellow pus, and they formed a strange symbol…almost like wings.

"You…" Kagome couldn't find the words to say. She felt herself wanting to cry. At least she wasn't alone. "What's happening to me? To us? Why do I have these…marks?"

Ayame shrugged. "Simple. Because he chose you."

"Who?" Kagome cried desperately. She suddenly felt scared and alone.

Ayame's eyes glinted as she watched her, and then she leaned forward. "The Devil."

Kagome just stared, feeling the urge to hysterically giggle. "Excuse me?"

"Believe it or not, we've been chosen by the Devil to create a new army against the human and demon race." Ayame looked at the flickering flames of the tiny fire.

And Kagome believed her. "But how…why? Why me?"

Ayame snorted. "Who knows why he chooses anyone? He obviously chooses strong, loyal people, people that will obey him. Which makes me wonder why he chose me?"

Kagome leaned back and shook her head. "So what? We're already part of his army?"

Ayame shook her head. "Nope, not yet. We still have our marks."

Kagome was confused. "So…what? Do they just disappear, and then you're part of his army?"

Ayame laughed, a little too high-pitched. "No." Her eyes went darkly serious. "You have to die first."

There was silence.

"Die…?" Kagome whispered.

Ayame gave a small, unhappy smile. "It's how it's got to be. What he does, is he marks you, and then he hunts you down and kills you."

Kagome didn't know what to say. "That's sick!"

Ayame chuckled. "This whole world is. People die, people kill, and the world is practically destroying itself…"

Kagome stared at her. Had Ayame always been this bitter?

Ayame glanced at her and sighed. "I know, you're wondering about why I'm acting like this…but you kinda get tough when you're being hunted down by the worst, most evil killer in the universe."

Kagome swallowed. Hard. "He's already after you?"

"After us," she corrected. "You, me, and the group I travel with."

Kagome's eyes widened, but she didn't get to ask her question. Ayame cut her off.

"He could have gotten us already you know, could have killed us. But that's just him. He's like a cat. He likes to play with his food before he eats it."

Kagome shivered. "You travel with others? Others like you…us?"

Ayame nodded. "Met them when I…I was trying to…" she sighed. "I tried to commit suicide. They saved me."

Kagome gasped. "You tried to kill yourself?" This was definitely not the Ayame she knew. "That's horrible!"

Ayame shrugged. "Yeah well…I was really upset about the Koga thing. And no one really liked me. But I'm over it now." She smiled softly. "I found someone else."

"Oh?" Kagome raised her eyebrows. "That's good. He marked too?"

"Yup. He's been running for three months with his brothers."

"Hmm…"

They fell silent, and Kagome was glad. Talk of suicide and killing people made her feel sick, and her head was already spinning from the information of being hunted down. Did Ayame expect her to join her group? What about Inuyasha and her other friends? Wait…

"Oh no!" Kagome stood up abruptly, ignoring the pain that shot up her. "The others! They'll be wondering where I am! How long have I been gone?"

Ayame thought for a moment, and then shrugged. "Two, maybe three days."

"Oh no! They must be searching everywhere for me. Inuyasha would know if I hadn't gone home…oh no…. oh no…"

Ayame was laughing. "Relax will you? They're not searching for you."

Kagome stopped her ranting. "What? They're not? Did you tell them about me?"

"No. I didn't talk to them. I just watched them." Ayame paused. "They have some girl with them. She looks a lot like you. When I saw them they were laughing…so I don't think they were looking for you."

Kagome had stopped listening after the fourth sentence. Girl that looks like me. Kikyo. He had brought Kikyo to their group.

"I should of known," she whispered, and sat down heavily, crying freely from the physical and emotional pain.

"Hey! Hey!" Ayame was startled. "Why are you crying?"

Kagome shook her head. "It's nothing. F…Forget it." She wiped away the tears. "I'm just in a situation similar to yours."

Ayame studied her for a second. "That hanyou tossed you away?"

Kagome sniffed. "Sorta…" She shook her head. "I was an idiot to like him anyway. He had always liked her best, and I knew that…but I kept hoping. I'm so stupid."

Ayame reached over to pat her shoulder. "Love is stupid, but only if you share it with the wrong person."

Kagome gave a small smile, and then froze. She heard voices. Had he come for them?

"Yay!" Ayame cried. "They're back!" She turned to Kagome. "You'll love them. They're super nice and funny."

Kagome smiled, but it wasn't exactly reassuring, and she bunched into a tiny ball, trying to show she was plenty harmless.

"Hey Aya!" came a deep voice. "We're back! How's our latest victim?"

Kagome flinched.

"Hey!" Ayame growled. "Don't say that. You're scaring her!"

"Sorry."

And then they all appeared. Most of them were men, with about three or four girls, and they all looked strangely happy, despite their circumstances. All of the men were tall, and very handsome, and looked as if they were wearing clothes from, surprisingly, her time. Most of the men had silver hair, except for three. One had jet-black hair with red streaks, the other had a deep cinnamon hair, and the last had tousled blonde hair. All very attractive. The girls were each different. One girl was the color of a cappuccino, with short, flaming red hair and red eyes. Even her outfit was red. Another had short, black hair that spiked at the ends. The last two girls were twins, Kagome guessed, they looked so much alike. Their hair was different colors, but they both held them in perfect French braids. One had glasses.

Kagome studied them each with wide eyes.

"Hey she's awake!" said one of the silver-haired men; the one Kagome thought was the most attractive. He grinned at her, and kneeled down beside her. "You all right?" his tone was soft and very kind.

"Better." Kagome replied, smiling back. She couldn't help it. There was just something about him…it made her happy.

"Good." He leaned back against the wall and sighed. "Man, we've been walking for hours. My feet are pounding."

"Well it's your fault for wasting your energy from running," said the redhead, laughing.

The silver-haired boy stuck his tongue out at her. Child-like. Kagome couldn't help but giggle. He smiled at her.

"Stop complaining Cadaj," growled the black-haired boy, who settled beside Ayame. Kagome watched as Ayame snuggled against him, smiling. So this was the guy she was talking about…he was cute. "And let's learn a little about our new friend." He nodded at Kagome, who blushed.

"What's to know? She's one of us, and she has to run, or her ass will get kicked," Cadaj replied, grinning.

"Should we let her join us?" asked the girl with braids and glasses.

"Well we can't just hand her over to him can we? What kind of people would we be?"

"But we don't know her!"

"So? We didn't know Ayame either, and look how close we all are now?"

That shut braids and glasses up.

"I say she comes. Besides, we can't just hand over someone like her to him."

"Why not? What's so special about her?" asked another silver-haired boy.

"Come on Raj. You didn't sense it? This girl's got enormous power. Handing her over would be like giving an atomic bomb to him."

Kagome's lip trembled. This conversation wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Hey," said Cadaj, looking at her. "Don't be scared. We won't let anything hurt you."

"That wouldn't be the first time someone's said that to me," Kagome growled back. She stood up, and stalked out of the cave, ignoring the stares of the other prey.

She was in an unfamiliar forest, definitely not the one where she had met Inuyasha. The trees were larger, the trunks much thicker, and the leaves were in abundance. Ivy was everywhere.

She didn't know where to go, but she knew she had to get away from there. Away from anywhere. Go back to her time, be safe, be happy, have a normal, normal life.

So, she walked. Just picked a random direction, and walked. IT was dark, but her emotions were in too much turmoil to think about it. Kikyo was with Inuyasha, with her friends. The friends that said they would always be on her side, not Kikyo's. But they had been laughing with her. Laughing.

'I bet they were happy that I was gone, so I didn't slow them down anymore,' she thought bitterly. Tears sprang up in her eyes, but she shook them away. What was the point of tears? They would only keep coming, choking her in the warm salty tide, reminding her of the past betrayals.

But what could she do? She was in an unfamiliar forest, and had no idea how to get back to her forest, the one that held the well that led to her time. She was surprised that a demon or some vicious animal hadn't attacked her yet.

Finally, she reached a large clearing, growing soft ferns and other plants that Kagome didn't recognize. She sighed, giving up, and sat down. Maybe she could just wait to die, become one of HIS army and then die again. Permanently.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

Kagome jumped. Cadaj hovered beside her, looking down at her, slightly anxious. Kagome flinched away. She hadn't heard him following.

"You didn't hurt my feelings," she mumbled, looking away.

"Okay…then I struck a nerve." He sat down beside her. "Do you want to talk?"

"I don't even know you!" she replied, slightly hysterical.

Cadaj shrugged. "True, but I'm hoping we'll be traveling together, so why not get to know each other?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not going with you. This is just too much. I just want to go home."

"To the hanyou and friends or your time?"

"To my ti-" Kagome stopped and looked at him. "How did you…?"

He smiled slightly. "Because I come from your time. I used to live in Kyoto, and found a pond that, if you jumped in, you would be transported here."

Kagome stared at him, awed. She had never expected there could be other people like her. "Huh…no wonder you dress so nicely."

He laughed. He had a nice laugh. Very masculine. "Well I try to accessorize better than the average school kid." He reached over and plucked at her school uniform. She batted his hand away playfully, finding herself laughing with him.

He smiled. "Glad you're feeling happier."

Kagome stopped laughing and blushed.

"Besides, it's probably not a very good idea to go back to the present. It will be easier for him to find you. To get you."

"Who, exactly is he?"

Cadaj's eyes grew dull. "The devil. Lucifer, you can call him."

"I don't believe it…" Kagome shook her head.

"Well believe it. He's been wanting revenge against the human race for years, but had been sealed away by the son of Buddha himself. But some idiot released him, and now he's here to wreak havoc."

"What exactly does he want revenge against?"

"Who knows. Something that happened thousands of years before probably."

"How can we stop him?"

"We can't." Cadaj's eyes flashed painfully. "No one is as powerful as him."

"We can't just let people die!"

"Well what can we do? All we can do is run and hope he'll spare us long enough to let us escape."

"Is there any place to hide?" Kagome whispered.

"No. He'll find you, no matter where you go, no matter what time you escape to."

"How can we survive then?"

Cadaj shrugged. "Run until the end."

"That doesn't sound like much of a plan."

"There's nothing else we can do."

There was silence.

"I don't want to die," Kagome finally whispered. "But I don't want to feel pain anymore."

Cadaj nodded slowly. "I could sense it. You've been scarred. Badly. Worse than Ayame was. Worse than any of us."

"I was just stupid, to love someone who would never feel the same." She had no idea why she was pouring herself out to him. Somehow she felt…calm around him.

"Love is stupid," he murmured, "unless you share it with the right person."

"Yeah…" Kagome agreed. "Ayame said the same thing."

"It's a wise saying isn't it?"

"Yes…"

Suddenly, Cadaj tensed. Kagome tensed almost instinctively beside him, sensing eyes on her, hungry, cold eyes. Lucifer?

"Stay behind me," Cadaj hissed between gritted teeth, shifting protectively in front of her. "The enemy is upon us."

0000000000000000

A/N sorry about long update everyone! Been busy with summer break1 anyways enjoy the chapter and review. Next one will be better! Promise

The Devil's Shadow


End file.
